Onpu Segawa/Alternative Outfits
This page is for Onpu outfits that she did not wear regularly. For information regarding Onpu, her normal outfits, or pictures/images please visit her page. Fancy/Dresses *'Fashionable: '''A orange and yellow tank top with small knots on top of the shoulder with long, flowing green skirt and multiple gold bracelets. *Her devil costume consist of a short, slinky purple-black revealing dress, black bat wings, devil tail with red-pink heart shaped tip, and black heels. *'Mermaid Princess: ' TBA *'Chinese Princess: ' A purple kimono with a dark purple wig over her hair. *'Simple: Lilac dress with princess-puff sleeves *'Basic Kimono: '''A Lilac kimono with dark purple in the middle. *'Cutie: A Lilac long sleeved shirt with big white collar, above the knee wine-red skirt and cherry red hair ribbon. She also held a lion plush/doll. *'Victorian: '''Light pink victorian dress with parasol and a small hat. *In a TCG Onpu wears a multi-colored pink robe while singing. A sash is over her left shoulder with red writing on it and her hair is held up with a dark purple garderbelt like scrunchie. *Her orange, pale yellow, and white princess garb in the super sentai show she's in with many pieces of golden jewelry. She pulls her hair back when wearing this with a golden weave-style crown with feathery pieces at the top of it. Elaborate *'Water Princess: A long, multi-purple colored Japanese robe with dark purple chinese vest and dark green coloring on the inside of her skirt. A long, light yellow scarf/cloth is around her waist and arms. She has her normal scrunchie and a gold crown. *'Gorgeous Kimono: '''A deep blue kimono decorated with sunflowers and vines/leaves and a light pink ribbon segment around the center, pink and purple sandles, also a light green paper fan with flowers. *'Summer Snowboarder: 'A crimson-magenta snowboarders shirt and pants under an orange jacket with pale yellow fluff/fur trim, pink two-tone gloves, and a pair of goggles. Her snowboard is pale pink with multiple pale yellow musical images printed on it. *'Sexy-cutie Tiger: 'A yellow sleeveless dress with the bottom/skirt ripped up and spiked with multiple tiger stripe markings, above the elbow gloves with tiger pawed hands, pink pantyhose, tiger foot boots, a spiked choker, chibi tiger-kitty cat earrings, a tiger eared cap, and a very long tiger tail with a big pink bow near the end. Onpu is also shown to possess a small fang. *'Wedding: 'Onpu wears a pale purple frilly-layer dress that begins at her chest with tiny flowers embedded in the skirt. A matching veil with a silver tiara and tiny purple gem in the center is worn on her head, along with elbow length white gloves with ruffled hem, a choker with purple gem, and small teardrop earrings. Her bouqet consist of neon pink-purple flowers held in a very fancy translucent material with long, forest green blades of grass attached. *'Miss-match Kareoke: 'A white dress with orange long sleeves, and red and yellow segments, knee length white socks and red and white shoes with a small orange purse. She is seen with this outfit on a trading card singing with Doremi. *Another sexy themed TCG was released involving Onpu wearing a thin purple bikini with many thin black lines and ruffles lining it and very thin straps, along with a matching bikini bottom that ties on the sides using a white ribbon. She wears plenty of jewelry consisting of a golden cross necklace, and multiple bracelets and anklets. She also has a pink flower in her hair and a very small amount of pink lipstick. Oddly, Onpu is depicted with clawed fingernails and claws on her feet. Holidays *'Chrismas: 'Onpu wears a red dress with ligh purple fluffy lining and buttons. Along with long sleeves with small pompoms on each and a fluff trim hood with matching segment for her ponytail, white mittens and above the knee red boots with fluff buttons, purple bottoms and fluff trim at the top. *'Christmas 2: 'An alternative images to this consist of a red dress with thin sleeves, white trim lining, boots, and a double segmented/eared hat. Seasonal *'Kimono: 'Blue kimono with yellow ribbon Sports *'Exercise: 'A blue-purple Tee shirt over a tank top and dark purple tight pants for exercise. *'Gymnast: 'Lilac colored leotard with just below the elbow sleeves. Sometimes seen with blue-purple, or pale pink slippers. *'Olympic Fire Runner: A yellow tank top with a 4 on it, a loose wreath head piece and light blue short-shorts. *'Tennis Star: '''Purple and white tennis outfit with a segment of orange at the waist. *'Gentle:' Lilac-pink bathing suit with small nose clips. *'Cute Swimming: A white bathing suit with frilly lining, red-pink and pale teal circles with a bubble themed scrunchie. *'Simple: '''Lilac tanktop and short-shorts with her normal shoes and scrunchy. A number 4 is printed on the shirt. *'Green: 'an ivy green T-shirt with buttons and a loose pair of teal-green shorts with darker green lining, below the knee pale mint socks and green tennis shoes. *'Horse Rider: 'A long sleeved purple shirt under an orange vest, a loose hat with red ribbon and brown gloves *'School: 'Swim, baseball, and sports uniforms. Casual *'Sailor Fun: 'A pale blue tank top with small white and blue hat, and white skirt. Reminiscent of a sailor uniform. *'Chinese: 'Sea foam colored Chinese top with gold earrings and magenta-red flower in her hair. *'Sailor 2: 'Dark blue sailor uniform with sleeveless dress and cap. *'Soda: 'Green tube top under a purple-red, and orange striped tank top. Along with a white skirt and a single red and orange star. *'Cap: 'A red sideways baseball cap with normal attire *'Flower: 'White tank top with ruffled lining and a lilac skirt with magenta and yellow flowers all over it. A flower is where her normal scrunchy is. *'Pretty Pink: 'Light pink dress with hot pink flowers and matching scrunchy. *To keep herself from being noticed, Onpu wore a white sunhat with a band matching her scrunchie, along with big white circled sunglasses with orange lenses. The moment she pulled them off, many boys flocked knocking over the other Ojamajo in the process. *'Lovely Day: 'A white tanktop with opened collar/neck with a thick diagonal red stripe, matching skirt, and holding an umbrella that is yellow and orange stripped. *'Cute Spring: A yellow blouse with a white tanktop underneath and loose white cloth collar on her back, along with a loose forest-green skirt with pale green ruffles underneath. Along with white socks and green tennis shoes. *'Blue: '''A blue and sky blue plaid styled bikini with string straps and tiny ribbons below her armpits and matching skirt, along with a belt-like segment with matching hair scrunchy. *'Cutie Concert: During the opening of Ojamajo Adventure: Naisho no Mahou, for a concert Onpu wore a pink tube top undder a white opened vest-like jacket with no sleeves with matching white skirt with a single pink stripe along the top, white boots/long socks and shoes. *Another concert outfit consisted of a light blue body suit with no sleeves or legging and purple buttons going up the sides, a loose, opened hooded blue jacket, wrapped bracelets, and blue two-toned shoes with rolled down socks. *When reading for a role, Onpu wore a peach blouse with lighter ruffles and a loose, thin white belt, along with a white skirt with ruffles. *She is seen signing a book/magazine with her on the cover wearing a big lilac robe with a loose pale yellow blanket/scarf around her shoulders. During the book signing she wore a jacket-like top. *A peach-like jacket and blanket/scarf in her lap during a filming *In a special band image, Onpu wore a sailor uniform colored outfit, being deep blue and white. It consisted of a dress with two white stripes, lining, and buttons, along with a hat with a hole for her ponytail. She used a black microphone with orange singing piece. Work *'''Sheriff: Red shirt with collar and buttons underneath a cowboy styled vest, brown gloves, pants, and a cowboy hat with gun holsters at her waist. *'Exploration: '''The group wore matching explorer uniforms to go and explore during motto. *'Meido: During sharp the ojamajo wore cute black and white waitress/maid uniforms *Onpu wore a Chinese like costume with hat and gray goatee piece, to look like an old man as the other three dressed as sumo wrestlers. *'Marching Band: '''for some special images, the ojamajo wore cute marching band uniforms that came in their unique color, and white. *'Spy/Secret 'Agent: '''Consists of a black suit and sunglasses. *'Round Cards: 'Onpu is holding the numbered cards between rounds in wrestling matches. She wears a green and yellow tank top with pleat skirt and white heels. *A peach tee-shirt with overalls on a billboard for Cola. A product she enourses. *Dark blue school uniform for a drama television show. *'Nurse: 'A cute lilac nurse dress with white extra parts, white boots and nurse cap with a small red + on it, and a dark purple bow on her back. *Another role had Onpu acting as a (temporarily) girl bound to a wheelchair until she felt she could move/walk again. She wore a long skirt, peach-orange long sleeved shirt, and a fancy blanket-like shawl. *For a photoshoot Onpu was depicted in a few outfits. One being an ice blue tanktop with dark blue lining, shorts, and a white sunhat. Worn at a swimming Pool. *For a role in a show/movie in Sharp, Onpu wore a pink tanktop underneath a dark yellow shirt/jacket, above the ankle white pants, shoes, and a plain brown belt. *When performing at a special location in Sharp, Onpu wore a white T-shirt with red cloth around her neck held with a pink-purple music note, a plain white skirt, below the knee socks and red maryjanes. *'Ballerina: 'A basic, simple pale pink ballerina costume. *'Business Woman: ' A dark purple-black business suit with skirt and most-likely dark heels. She wore earrings. *In the bycicle short she dressed in a purple-blue police womans attire, also seen on the trading card. *'Cards: 'A card dealers uniform *During a movie filming Onpu wore a long blue themed blouse with skirt and tennis shoes. Her hair was worn down. *One TCG depicts Onpu wearing a deep light purple shirt, pants, and shoes, along with a deep purple-blue jacket worn open on top, and a deep purple-blue hat with a big strap of black going around. She also posesses a pair of sunglasses and a rifle like object. Most likely one of her role oufits. Other *'Toddler - 'Onpu had the same hairstyle, but her hair was just below her ears and flipped outward. Her ponytail was held with little gold orb pieces. She wore a mint colored dress with lighter colored sleeves and a single ribbon was placed in the center of a white neckflap. Her shoes were pale purple with a little bit of white on them. *'Unique School Uniform: 'A white T-shirt with dark blue vest with pale blue-purple buttons and doubled red-pink bow at her chest. Her skirt is blue-purple pleat, while she has below the knee blue socks and dark blue shoes. She has a brown carrier with her. *A dress similiar to the very one her mother wore before her accident while playing her flute with Aiko is one of the trading cards. *'Angler Fish: 'A pale blue/gray themed Angler fish costume with heart shaped bulb. *'Interview Cute: 'Pink tank top with an opened, short yellow jacket over it and above the ankle white pants *'Blue Concert: 'Dark blue and light blue crinkle-style jacket with pink top underneath. *'Penguin: 'A blue and white themed body costume with her bangs, side parts of hair, and ponytail sticking out. She wears light yellow pantyhose and a pair of penguins feet. *'Mouse: 'A light colored mouse costume with her pigtail sticking out. *'Puppy: 'Onpu's puppy form is a light brown puppy with ruffled ears and tail. She has her ponytail and bangs and wears a cute purple collar with a heart attached. *'Purple Animals: 'Onpu's kitty form is a small purple kitten with her pigtail and bangs. This is also like her hamster, fish, and bird forms. *'Farming: 'When pulling potatoes from the ground, Onpu wore a purple and yellow themed attire. *'Charming Rabbit: 'One opening in the first season, as well as an early TCG depicts Onpu in a cute bunny body suit with big bunny ears, a cute cat styled mouth on the head, pink nose, whiskers, and big red bunny eyes. *Onpu cosplaying as either a wolf or a deer. She wears a pale lemon chiffon blouse with pompoms at the neck, and a knee length pink skirt with a paler pink under layer that is very ruffled. On both her wrist and ankles are fluffy white trim, and she wears brown gloves, brown shoes, and an earpiece held on a white thin headband. *Another special band image depicts onpu in a lilac tanktop with no sleeves, a necklace, gold bracelets and a ring on her right hand finger. As well as a gold belt, purple-violet shorts, and a special gold hairpiece for her ponytail. She uses a dark purple and blue microphone. *Red riding hood cosplay *Snow White Cosplay *In one filming Onpu wore a blue robe top with a long red-berry skirt/pants piece, sandles, and a loose pink opened jacket robe over this. *In another group image of the ojamajo singing, Onpu wore a long sleeved pale lilac fur-trim dress with sparkles and white gloves. Her hair seemed to flare out slightly at the ponytail and ends by her shoulder. The ojamajo wore a different dress then Onpu's. *Three Muskateer cosplay consisting of pale blue-purple blouse with white frilled neck and blue orb in the center with a small red ribbon, along with red markings on the sleeves. She also wears loose brown gloves, red short shorts with a belt, big blue-purple cap with fluffy pale feathers, and a loose purple-blue cape. *'Boy: 'In one episode, Onpu transformed herself into her boy version. Her hair and skin slightly darkened, while she hid her bangs with a dark blue cap and her hair seemed more spiked. She wore a yellow hoodie/sweatshirt and khaki shorts/pants, along with purple tennis shoes. Considering nobody recognized her, Onpu was pretty cheeky and just a bit rude to people. *'Pretty Lady - '''A pale green blouse with a lilac skirt and heels. She had a purse with her and her ponytail was done in a fancier style. Category:Fashions Category:Lists Category:Outfits